ben 10: then next generation
by jazme
Summary: its been 8 years since Ben Tennyson died, he has a daughter named Ben too, rejected by other plumbers kids she finds a watch that once belonged to her dad, the Omnitrix.
1. Chapter 1

**_i do not own Ben 10_**

**PRELOGE**

I'm starting to think this isn't fun anymore, this whole fighting thing. Just an everyday, I have to do thing, like taking out the garbage, what is kind of what we do. Fighting crime is one thing, fighting aliens, well that's another.

That's what im telling you, I fight aliens. I'm kind of in a team, it's been a long time since Ben Tennyson died, I am his daughter.

That's why everyone treats me a little different because my dads a legend and had the power of the omnitrix. What disappeared after my dad died and nobody knows where it is? People have tried to make copies of it, because when my dad died, it died and it mysteriously vanished. After that all the anidates (alien species) died, im the only one left is me, somehow I didn't die, but my aunt Gwen did, she told my all she knew though, about how to use my powers before she…left. So now I live with my great grandpa. Who is very old and still keeps up to date with all the plumbers stuff, but he won't let me fight, he's taught me a fair bit, but after what happened to his son, my dad. He doesn't want anything to happen to me, but once when the plumbers needed us, we went. Of course I didn't use my powers. I just well, stood there well they did they thing. The whole, saving the world thing. But nothing was as bad as that now. I know most of the kids that have alien powers, they have a team called `plumbers teens' there mostly teens who parents are or were plumbers and handed there badges to there off spring (plumbers are inter galactic police) I know, its weird. But ive always wanted one, ive always wanted to be part of there group. There team.

**CHAPTER 1.**

The way it's going to go down is like this, there going to fight, make up and then try to make sure everything's fine, well, nothing ever fine, not anymore.

`So Tennyson' said Allen,hes part of the plumber's teens and my best friend.

`so what' I raised my eye brow, we were walking to school.

`Are you joining the team' he had a hopeful look on his face.

I shook my head `you know what my grand fathers like',

`We all know what grandpas like, but he'll get over it. He was one of the best plumbers in the world' Allen moaned.

I had only told Allen about a month ago that I was the reported last anidate in the universe; he had been very excited about this.

`ive been wanting to tell the team' he grinned.

`Don't'

`I won't. But if you do want to join I wouldn't even have to get you in, your dad does that for you'

`good to see daddy's speaking out from the grave' I smiled and we reached our destination. The local high school. Allen stayed with me instead of hanging with his team (Im not to be included) and kept pressuring me.

`NO' I moaned and saw the team of plumbers. There were about fifth teen of them all along the side of the school. I suddenly felt self consistence about myself. These were the people I so wanted to be, and they looked solid as solid can be and even a little scary. They all knew who my dad was and some even showed there disappointment of me not having powers in front of my face. If only they knew. I caught the eye of there leader, he had jet black hair like me and mostly a serious but good looking face, his name was raff. I blushed as I went inside, with Allen trailing not to far behind me.

`you know you could even be leader if you want to' he suggested.

`I don't think so' I smiled, I wouldn't want Raff to hate me.

The bell went and I and Allen went to our first class, what was social studies.

`Okay class' said the teacher as everyone sat down `today we will be learning about our own town, how exciting is that'.

`I bet fighting aliens is more exciting to this' I whispered to Allen, he smiled.

`I wish you would come find out'. I frowned. I wish he knew how much I wanted to.

The teacher each gave us a map and told us to find our houses. That's when I heard a sound somebody's voice. It sounded like a ghost voice; it was coming out of this map I had in front of me.

`What?' I mumbled. I was not talking to a map. Am I diluted? I think I might be, and then my vision started to go blurry. I rubbed my eyes, trying to rub the picture of my class room back.

`what are you doing' Allen asked, and then on the map a thin line started to appear on the map, showing me the way to something.

`Look at that' I said `the line' I ran my finger along the paper, showing him.

`There's nothing there'

`What, of course there is' I snapped.

`Have you had to much sugar today' he said reaching up to check my temperature, I hit his hand away.

`Can't you see it?'

`See what' he asked `is this anidate thing'.

`I don't know' I smiled `but im going to find out'. And I'm dragging you with me.

-**CHAPTER 2**

THE RETURN OF THE OMNITRIX.

Okay. I know this is weird. The look Allen's giving me now is telling me that.

`I can't believe im doing this' he said.

`Doing what?'

`being here with you, cutting last period going after something on a map that has a imaginary line showing it, not knowing where going' he moaned `that's what I cant believe im doing'.

`shhhh' I hushed him `where like nearly here'. We had been walking for what seemed like forever intill we reached an old warehouse. It said in faint almost unreadable letters `mr frosty'.

`Hey' I said `this is the place Gwen said they use to always go to'.

`Whoa' Allen walked to the door `let's check it out'. I don't know why, but I felt excited. Almost a little scared, like something big going to happen.

`The map ends in there' I pointed and went in after Allen.

It was big and damp and dark. The only light came though the door what was slowly shutting.

`dude, this is kind of weird' Allen said voice far ahead.

`Can you see' I yelled, because I couldn't. I started walking forward. I saw something glisten. I moved toward it and something tripped me up.

`Arggg' I screamed and hit the floor hard.

`Ben you okay' Allen asked. I don't see the reason my parents called me Ben, like my dad, but it's not a girl's name.

`im fine' I lied, it was a heavy fall and im pretty sure I have about a layer of dirt on me, I saw something glisten again.

`woah' I moved my hand up to get a better look, I couldn't it was to dark. I moved my hand over it and it started moving.

`arhhh' I yelled as it fling the centimetre to my hand and clamped on. It was a bracelet, a huge metal bracelet.

`what the…' I didn't finished the sentence as it started to light up. It wasn't a bracelet it was a watch. It started to light up. It wasn't a normal watch, a alien one. The screen came on and turned on.

`welcome Ben Tennyson' it said. I held up my wrist to get a better look the watch.

`the omnitrix' I whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hope you liked the first 2 chapters, this is my first story on fanfiction. please read and review**

**_-Jaz_**


	2. return of the omintrix and kevin levin

**_i do not own ben 10._**

**_this is chapter 3, enjoy!!!!!_**

**_------------------_**

KEVIN LEVIN.

`you are not serious' allen muttered. I held the omnitrix up and its light showered the room. It showed the whole room, what had a tv, a bed and empty pizza boxes everywhere and also a back door.

`someones living here' allen said but I wasn't listening, I was starteing at the omnitrix. Where had it been? And if its alive, is my dad?

`dude' I mumbled `its the omnitrix'

`its still here' he grinned `I cant belive you found the omnitrix'.

`neither can I' I said as I took a closer look at it, it looked how it always had when I had seen my dad wearing it. But this one was different, bigger. I could see more alien tech on it then I had seen before. It had different noches on it when I last remembered. But when I looked closer, it was flat. I touched it and the screen moved to show different aliens. This one was more advanced, it was touch screen. I wondered if it was a different newer version, but I don't think so. There was only one version. There would always be one version, people tried to make another one, but its one of a kind.

`who would think it was here for all those years' I whispered.

` I heard stories that it was on your fathers wrist' then he paused `still'.

`you mean you heard it was on my dead fathers wrist in the ground' I yelled `who said that'.

`hey don't get snappy with me, you should here what else they say'

`please enlighten me' I narrowed my eyes `and you listen'.

`sometimes, but I know the truth from you' he said.

`HEY WHO'S IN THERE' someones voice came from outside.

We both jumped.

`hide' allen hissed.

`theres no where to hide' I hissed back, then the back door flung open, a heavily build older teenage boy with dark hair in need of a trim stood there.

`WHO ARE YOU!' the boy yelled, he seemed familiar.

Allen started screaming.

`RUN BEN RUN' he said and we bolted for the door we came in, I got to the door and noticed I was the only one, I looked back allen (still screaming) was on the groud, the older boy pulling him back.

`BEN USE THE OMNITRIX' allen yelled.

`the omnitrix' the older boy said, he was familiar `what ben? The omntrix, what are you talking about'.

I made mana out of my hands, I was a anidate after all.

`let allen go' I yelled at the unknown boy. His eyes went wide.

`benny is that you?' he asked still had hold of allens foot.

`who are you, how do you know my name' I yelled, and allen kicked his foot out of the older boys reach and sprang up.

`BEN LETS GO' Allen screamed, then rushed out of the door pulling me with him, I didn't need to be asked twice. I ran.

`RUN!' Allen yelled, I looked back the older boy was running after us.

`hurry!' I told him, still running hard `the guys coming'

`hes going to kill us' Allen yelled `im to young to die, I've never even kissed a girl'.

`run!' I yelled, the omintrix still clutched on my wrist. `wait, what do you mean you haven't kisses a girl'

`Ben! Just run' he turned a little pinker then he already was.

We ran all the way down the street and turned a corner.

`Look the school!' Allen pointed, school was over clearly, only a few people still lingered around and a big group was there, as Allen and I got closer we noticed it was the plumber's teens.

Allen was still screaming.

`Were all going to DIE!' he yelled, they all turned and watched as me and Allen passed but one tall dark haired boy stepped out and grabbed Allen's wrist.

`what's going on' Raff asked.

`let me go' Allen screamed `I don't want to die'.

`not until you tell me what the hell your doing' Raff said in a hard voice.

`no! and that's when Allen slapped him, square on the face.

`what the hell' I yelled `this isn't jerry Springer, lets go' and we started running again. We didn't stop running until we got to a park.

`he's gone!' I yelled panting hard `that has to be the most running ive ever done in my life'

Allen was finally coming to terms of the fact he just bitch slapped the leader of his team.

`whoa this is doing my head in' Allen mumbled ` we just found the omnitrix, the most advanced piece of alien tech ever made, got chased down the street by some huge guy and I slapped Raff, you know what would make me feel better'

`if you punched Raff unstead of bitch slapping him'

Allen narrowed his eyes.

`if I had a best friend that didn't nerly get me killed' then Allen jerked up `what can the omintrix do'

`I don't know' then in grinned `but im going to find out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**this is the third chapter of my ben 10 story, i hope you liked it. theres more on the way. if your wondering about the romance, its coming...soon.**_

**_-jaz_**


End file.
